


Night Falls

by RitalinRat



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants (Disney Movies) RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, M/M, Magic, Royalty, inspired by Disney Descendants but they arent in that Universe, they are Disney character kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitalinRat/pseuds/RitalinRat
Summary: “Being stranded out here is nice and all, but when are we going to go back to the air conditioning?”Namjoon sighed, straightening from his crouched position. Brushing his dyed blond hair out of face, he turned toward the voice, “First of all, we aren’t stranded out here. We’re camping. Secondly, group bonding time was your idea.”[update] I fixed the formatting issue I was having. Also I edited the whole fic, so it reads a bit different now but only a little?





	Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So recently I've been obsessed with Disney's Descendants and this was inspired by what Disney character's I thought each of the boy's personalities matched well with. 
> 
> In this Universe, none of the what happened in Disney's movies or in the book series has happened. So in this Universe they are all the children of Disney characters but there was no separation, magical barrier, and/or alliance of kingdoms into one. There is still a college/university where most if not all of the children attend. And their parents in this universe are much more loving, caring, doting, etc. than in the original.
> 
> This is just an introduction to this idea that I had and I will explain more if anyone has any questions. I'll also list the parents of each of the boys in the end notes in case anyone gets confused.
> 
> As always, comments, questions, kudos, etc. are appreciated!
> 
> Sidenote I've been trying for half an hour to get the formatting right on this and it keeps going back to this, so forgive me  
[update] I fixed the formatting issue! I also edited the whole thing a bit so it may read a little different.

"Being stranded out here is nice and all, but when are going to go back to the air conditioning?"

Namjoon sighed, straightening from his crouched position. Brushing his dyed blond hair out of his face, he turned toward the voice, "First of all,we aren't stranded out here. We're camping. Secondly, group bonding time was your idea."

Yoongi was sitting on a group of rocks near the clearings edge. He scoffed at Namjoon's answer but didn't bother replying. Simply turning his attention back to the phone in his hands, earpods in. It made Namjoon a little worried about Yoongi's hearing, he shouldn't have been able to hear the lyrics that clearly at this distance. 

"This isn't exactly my idea of group bonding." Jin muttered from behind him. As he and Hoseok tried to fit the poles into the flaps of tent fabric.

Namjoon opened his mouth to defend his lets-go-camping-and-spend-time-together-like-best-friends/family plan when a trio of loud voices stopped him. There was a ruckus of noise as three boys emerged from the tree line at the edge of the clearing. Two of the boys seemed to be immersed in the immense amount of forest memorabilia that they had collected. The vast number of rocks and leaves in their arms made their older counterparts' question exactly it was the mischievous pairs intentions were and if they should be worried about safety (the pairs and their own). But for now it looked like they had other matters to attend to. The third boy, petite and with raven black hair, marched straight over to the rest of the group, rubbing off dirt and shaking leaves off as he went. 

"There's dirt everywhere. It's all over my clothes, in my hair." He complained as he was within earshot of the group. The boy then proceeded to plop himself down into Namjoon's lap. Or at least he attempted to anyway. Namjoon saw the attempt coming and swiftly stood up so the boy fell back into the dirt at his feet. The black haired boy "hmph-ed" at him but didn't try to move, rather he just laid back against the elders legs to make himself more comfortable.

"We're in nature, Jimin. That's gonna happen." Hoseok said as he continued his struggle with the tent flaps. 

"Quit complaining, and help hyung with the tent." Jin ordered, as he saw Jimin open his mouth. 

"Why can't Namjoon hyung help with tent?" 

All three of the boys turned to give Jimin a look. 

"Oh, right. I forgot about your power of destruction."

"Hey!" Namjoon spat indignantly, "I don't destroy everything, just some things..." His voice tethered off as Jin turned to give him another look.

"Joonie," Jin said softly, "I love you, Beast mode and all. But we'll handle this. You finish reading your book."

=========

"Can we go to the lake?" Jimin asked later once the tents had been set up and the boys had gathered around in a circle to start lunch.

"Of course, you'd want to go swimming." Jungkook said. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair as Taehyung sat down on the blanket next to him. Smiling at the elder when he offered him a sandwich.

"Duh, I'm half-mermaid." Jimin snarked back at the youngest. 

"Not all of us are half water creatures, Prince Min." Hoseok teased. 

"Not all of us have magic hair that rivals the sun either, Prince Hobi hyung." Taehyung laughed, reaching out to ruffle the elders golden colored hair. 

"Let's not compare apples to oranges, shall we?" Namjoon said wisely as he joined the circle. 

"Sure, sure. We're all different but we should respect and love each others differences. We know the speech, Joon." Yoongi grinned behind his snack, amongst the laughter of the group at Namjoon's incredulous look at not getting to finish his lecture. 

"Everyone eat up and we can go the lake." Jin said, taking a bite of his own lunch. "Remember to wear proper clothes this time. I've got plenty of sunscreen, snacks, water, and antivenom. We don't want another incident like last time." He gave a pointed look toward Taehyung with the last bit.

"How was I supposed to know it was poisonous?!"

=========

"Last one in is a rotten clam!" Jimin shrieked as ran towards the water.

"Not fair! You got a head start." Hoseok shouted as he raced after the younger.

Namjoon and Yoongi started laying out the blankets and towels on the beach, as Jin tried to reign in the younger ones for a healthy, liberal sunscreen application, after already applying his own. Skincare was a high priority on his list. And he would not be caught wrinkles, sunspots, or even a hint of a sunburn if he could help it. It would appear as though the others didn't care as much about proper skin care as he did. Steadily ignoring him, and at some points out right running away from him. Seeing it as a lost cause, he turned his attention towards the elder two who weren't so lucky in getting away. 

"Kookie! Come look at this fish." Taehyung cried. 

Jungkook stopped laughing at Yoongi's reluctant acceptance as Jin applied the sunscreen, and began making his way toward the red haired boy standing knee deep in the water. Once he reached him, Jungkook wrapped both arms around his waist from behind. Leaning his chin onto the elders' shoulder he asked, "What's it, Tae?"

Taehyung wiggled in his arms excitedly. "Look at this fish! It's red and blue striped. It's so pretty."

Jungkook looked at the fish his boyfriend was pointing to. It was indeed pretty. It was about a foot long, with large, dark eyes. Like Tae pointed out it did have bright red and dark blue stripes. Along with shimmering fins and a long tail that flowed behind it into the water. Overall a pretty fish. Still...

"Not as pretty as you, hyung." Jungkook said as he placed a light peck on Taehyung's cheek. Taehyung felt his face turn a light shade of red, still not used to way the younger made him feel. But he allowed him to continue because he liked the feelings, the affection and attention. 

"Caught me a pretty one, I did." Jungkook giggled, rubbing his nose into the crook of Taehyung's neck. That made the elder laugh out loud, smiling widely. 

"Pirate." Taehyung teased, just to get a rise out of the younger. 

"That I am. Stole your heart didn't I, Prince of Hearts?" Jungkook squeezed his arms around the elder and turned his face towards the elders as he placed a kiss on his lips. Taehyung hummed and nodded. Smiling and relaxing into the kiss and embrace of his one true love. 

A loud shriek startled the boys out of their little bubble, turning to see what was going on. Hoseok was waist deep in the water, staring down as if looking for something. 

"Come out, Jiminie, come out, come out." He cooed. 

Suddenly Jimin's head appeared out of the water behind Hoseok's back. Without making a sound he snuck up behind the elder and grabbed him around the waist. Amidst Hoseok's shrieks of terror, Jimin dragged him down into the water. 

While the youngest were enjoying the time in the water, the older ones were equally enjoying their time on the beach.

"It says here that this lake actually carries around 300 different species of fish and 100 other species of wildlife. How cool is that, hyung?" Namjoon asked, referring to his wildlife book that he had brought for the special purpose of being able to know exactly what to expect from this area. 

"Artic." Yoongi replied, sunglasses on, reclined back on the blanket. Relaxed now that he had survived Jin's beach skincare treatment. 

Jin was currently at the waters edge, trying to coax Hoseok and Jimin out of the water in order to apply more of said lotion. He didn't appear to be having much luck; if the redness in his face and wild waving of his hands and arms were anything to go by. 

Yoongi sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon. He might as well take a nap.

=========

"Yoongi hyung, can you?" Jimin asked sweetly.

Yoongi sighed. Drawn out and suffering like he was asking him to take the sky from Atlas, not light the fire so they could have smores. Reaching his arm out, he let the power surge up within him and saw rather than felt the flames erupt from his hand shoot into the fire pit they had created. 

Cheers erupted around him. Smiling lightly, he took the skewer Hoseok offered him when he sat back down. Marshmallow already on the end ready to go. 

"I love fire roasted smores." Taehyung moaned out around the glob of melted marshmallow in his mouth. 

"Honey, you got something." Jungkook started, lifting one hand from his own skewer towards Taehyung's face. 

Taehyung reached up with the hand that had been holding the marshmallow which resulted in a larger, sticker mess. 

"Oh, darling, let me get it."

The noises settled down as the group continued to eat. And all that could be heard was the insects in the forests and the wood on the fire. Yoongi turned his attention to the sky above them. He liked the view better out here. He could actually see all the stars and their pictures they made, he couldn't do that in the city. 

"Thanks for suggesting this, hyung." 

Yoongi turned his head to look at the young Prince. Namjoon gazed back at him for a moment then turned back to look at the fire. 

"It wasn't anything. I just figured we could use some time away from studying, from our parents." Yoongi confessed.

"It was a really good idea though, hyung. I'm having such a good time. Thank you." Jimin beamed at him. A chorus of agreements broke out. 

"Though," Jimin pouted, "Hobi hyung did push me into the lake."

"You scared me!"

"Did not!"

"Did so! And what's it matter if you're pushed into lake? You're half mermaid?"

"Jin hyung! He's being mean to me!"

"If both of you had been applying your sunscreen like I told you then.."

"Ah, hyung. Give it a rest. Just cause your old and need wrinkle cream."

"Yah! Jeon Jungkook! How dare you talk to hyung that way, you heathen."

"Hey, don't talk to my Kookie that way!"

"You little...Joonie, why aren't you defending me?"

"Jin, honey.."

As the chaos reigned around him, Yoongi focused on his marshmallow slowly catching fire in the blue flames and smiled to himself. Yeah, there really was nothing like family bonding time.

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think. If this is received well then I may make this into a series. But we shall see...
> 
> Namjoon- son of the Beast/Belle  
Jin- son of Princess Snow White  
Yoongi-son of Hades  
Hoseok- son of Princess Rapunzel/Flynn Ryder  
Jimin- son of Princess Ariel/Prince Eric  
Taehyung- son of the Queen of Hearts  
Jungkook- son of Captain Hook


End file.
